Spiked Punch
by IamStoopKid
Summary: In which Jade has to deal with a very drunk girlfriend. *rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I've been totally MIA for a while... like almost 2 months. I promise the next chapter of "Is a Jelly Fish Sting Deadly?" will be up eventually. (Hopefully soon) But it was giving me so much trouble, I like just couldn't think of what to write! So I finished this up to clear my head. **

**This has been sitting in my Jori folder, halfway done for like months, so I decided to finally get it into a halfway decent chapter. This little story, if you can call it that, will probably be a two shot if you guys want another chapter, but it can end with this one also.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Vega!" Jade called out, trying to be heard over the violent thumping of the bass and auto-tuned music, the lights flashing in a perfect and deliberately over stimulating way. Even though she was pissed, she found herself admitting that it was an excellent house to have a party in. She pushed through the crowd, earning a lot of angry and disbelieving looks as she unapologetically shoved the bodies out of her way.

She was growing more impatient by the second. She took her eyes off of her girlfriend for two seconds to go talk to Cat and now for the past half hour she hasn't been able to find her.

After another good fifteen minutes of becoming twice as pissed off and even a little bit anxious, she finally found her, cornered near the wall on the other side of the room by some guy. Red flashed across Jade's vision as she marched over to them. The guy looked like a total stoner, complete with a practically shaved head, baggy jeans, white shirt, and chain adorning his neck.

What almost made her pause for a minute though, was looking at Tori. She looked totally into the conversation, laughing animatedly like he was the funniest thing she had ever seen. Her body language was loose and comfortable, carless even, which struck Jade as odd. Usually that type of guy would make Tori's internal good girl radar go off in a second and she would steer clear of him.

"Tori!" She yelled, reaching them after finally making it through the throngs of hot, drunken people dancing and talking in the room.

Jade shot a glare at the guy, but he only chuckled with relaxed posture, and Jade could see how dilated his pupils were; he was high.

"Get out of here!" Jade yelled, not in the mood to deal with him. He just chuckled again and put his hands up.

"Dude, look I wasn't doing anything, we were just talking." He said, but he still wasn't moving.

"Okay, _Dude_, let's try this." Jade said, getting in his personal space. "Go away and leave my girlfriend alone or I will choke you with your own necklace!"

He scoffed and shook his head like he couldn't believe how much of a downer Jade was being, and walked away, disappearing into the mass of people.

"Bye!" Tori yelled after him, waving with a smile on her face.

"Tori!"

"Ayy bitch." Tori drawled, laughing at what she seemed to think was her own funny joke. If anyone else in the room was paying attention to them, they would have laughed at the look on Jade's face.

"What the fuck, are you drunk?" Jade… Tori never drank. Neither did she for that matter.

"What NO!" Tori said, leaning in as she put way too much emphasis on the no.

"Give me that." Jade said, reaching out for Tori's cup.

"Hey! No," Tori said, protesting as Jade continued to try to get it. "It's just punch. Jade!" She yelled when the raven haired girl had finally gotten the cup out of Tori's grasp.

Jade ignored her as she brought the red plastic cup up to her nose to smell it. It didn't smell too out of the ordinary, but it definitely didn't smell like normal punch. She lifted it to her lips to take a sip. Yep, she thought, definitely spiked. You wouldn't notice unless you were looking for it, but there was the distinct taste of Vodka laced throughout the sickly sweet combination of fruit punch, ice cream, and carbonation.

She shot her hand out to snatch Tori's wrist, gripping it tightly in case the inebriated girl decided to be difficult. "Come on, we're going home." Jade said, walking toward the door and dragging Tori with her. The latina was too far gone to care and she easily went along with her girlfriend who placed the drink on some random surface on their way out.

She felt resistance from Tori but when she turned around to see why Tori was pulling she realized that it was only the lack of coordination from the alcohol causing the brunette to bump into so many people that was holding them up.

Once they finally reached outside, Jade wrapped an arm around Tori's shoulders to keep her from falling on her face. The cool air hit them hard as Tori stumbled clumsily down the front steps while Jade tried her best to hold her steady.

"How much did you drink?" Jade asked once they were finally walking on flat ground again. Tori's heel must have caught in between a few stones that made up the walkway because she suddenly fell heavily against Jade, almost toppling both of them over. Jade rolled her eyes at the giggly response tumbling out of Tori's mouth.

"Um six? No wait, seven? I don't remember." She said. Jade stopped them short.

"_Seven?! _Tori! No wonder you're drunk! Why the hell would you drink that much, even if it wasn't spiked?!" She asked incredulously.

"I was thirstly. Thirsty." She said, eyebrows furrowed. Even though Jade was annoyed, she found it extremely cute.

"Come on, let's just get you home." She said.

Tori only huffed in response and walked, if it could even be considered walking, with Jade to her car.

"This isn't my house…" Tori muttered as Jade urged her through the door.

"I know stupid it's mine." Jade rolled her eyes for maybe the tenth time since they left the party. Tori had been to her house a million times.

"Oh. Ohhh yeah." She chuckled. Jade hung up her leather jacket and wrestled Tori's off of her too.

"Give me your phone." Jade said. It took a few tries but Tori finally got it out of her tight jean pocket and handed it to Jade. She quickly sent a text to Tori's mom telling her that they were working on a project late so Tori would stay at Jade's for the night, the same excuse they had used for going to the party in the first place, so it worked out perfectly.

"Alright go upstairs and take a shower. I'm going to make some coffee." Jade said, handing Tori her phone back.

"I don't want to." Tori whined.

"Ugh." Jade huffed in exasperation. Her patience had been tested all night and it was running dangerously thin.

"I want… a kiss first." Tori declared, her expression making it look like she had just made up her mind about some important decision. A smirk tugged at Jade's mouth. Tori may be acting ridiculous but she was dating her for a reason. She leant in and placed a kiss on Tori's lips.

"You are adorable." She said before pecking her one more time. "And I swear if you ever tell anyone I said that—"

"I know the drill." Tori said. She was probably too drunk to remember it anyway, Jade mused.

"Okay, now go get in the shower."

"Do I have to? I don't wanna get wet. I like to be dry." Tori complained.

"God, Tori just do it!" Jade exclaimed.

"Fine!" Tori said, turning toward the staircase. "Bossy." She muttered on her way up.

"I am not bossy!" Jade yelled after her. "And my room's the other way, doofus!" She chuckled watching Tori turn around and go into her room.

Making a mental note to NEVER let Tori get drunk again, she started the coffee pot. Who knew Vega would be a dumb drunk? Pouty, yes, giggly, definitely, but this one was probably the worst out of the bunch. It's like she dropped twenty IQ points in one night.

* * *

**Haha I love writing Jori. But yeah, let me know what you think. If you guys want another chapter to it, I'll try to get one written up (I have an idea, muahaha). Oh and if there's another chapter, the rating will probably go up to M. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look at me, finishing things. Like a normal author is supposed to do. Yeahh. **

**Since you're all here, I would love to share a pet peeve with you: When people type out speech patterns like Tori stuttering ALL THE TIME and baby talk. It's so irritating. P.S. it's also frowned upon by Stephen King, so there, I'm not the only one.**

**Anyways, here's the second part! Sorry it took longer than planned, getting into college is kind of an important thing :P**

* * *

_*Thud*_

"Shit." Jade swore under her breath in response to the dull thud that sounded from the general direction of her bathroom.

"Tori?" She called practically jogging up the stairs, really hoping that was just the noise that resulted from her girlfriend's drunken clumsiness knocking over a shampoo bottle or something. She didn't bother to knock and just walked right in.

"Oh my god." She breathed, rushing over to where Tori was sitting at an awkward angle on the shower floor. The water had already been turned off. A distressed look was on her face and blood was all over her hands and her leg. Jade knelt down in front of the shower, her eyes frantically passing over Tori trying to figure out where the blood was coming from.

"Jade." She said, looking at her with wide eyes. Now that she had started to dry off, Jade could tell the moisture on her cheeks wasn't from the shower.

"What happened?!" Jade asked.

"I fell." She replied. "My knee…" She said, touching a hand to it and grimacing.

Jade, thankfully past the freak out stage now that she knew Tori had fallen and cut her knee instead of something much worse like what the murder scene in her shower made it look like, grabbed the detachable shower head. She turned it on and gently washed the blood off of her girlfriend, making sure she had gotten all of it before shutting it off.

"Okay, time to get you up."

A whiny noise sounded from Tori's throat as Jade reached for her shoulders to help her up. She shrank away from Jade's hands and sagged back against the side of the shower.

"No, I don't wanna get up." She said, attempting to wipe the tears off of her cheek with the equally wet back of her forearm.

"Tori, you need a band aid so it stops bleeding." She attempted to get Tori up again and thankfully she didn't protest any further, though she didn't offer much help either.

Once she was out of the shower Jade wrapped a towel around her and left her to stand there for a few seconds while she grabbed a band aid from the cabinet under the sink. When she turned back around she hesitated for a second. The sight of Tori with wet hair plastered to her shoulders and hanging in clumped together waves along with the water dripping off of her nose and the towel held awkwardly over her shoulders made her look almost like a little kid.

Jade bent down, dabbed the blood off with a piece of gauze, noting that some ice would be a good idea also. After verifying that it wasn't bad enough to need any stitches she put the band aid on.

"Okay," Jade said, standing up and throwing the wrapper and the gauze in the trash can next to her, "Time to go to bed." She waited for Tori to make a move, but she just stood there looking at her blankly until Jade realized it was stupid to think Tori could form any kind of intelligent thought process and grabbed her wrist. She guided her to her room and let go for a moment to grab something from her drawers for Tori to sleep in.

"Jade." Tori said, while Jade was digging through her dresser.

"What?" She replied, her voice muffled by the fact that her back was facing Tori and her voice went straight into the piece of furniture.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked, sitting down on the edge of Jade's bed.

"Getting you clothes to sleep in." She rolled her eyes. "Hey don't get my bed wet!" She said when she saw where Tori had sat.

She placed the blue tank top, black shorts, and a pair of underwear on the corner of her bed as Tori stood up.

"Dry off and put these on, I'm going to go get your coffee." Jade said, leaving the room slowly to make sure Tori actually followed through.

Once she got the coffee, decaf of course considering it was definitely time for bed, she went back upstairs to thankfully find Tori snuggled up under the black sheets of her bed.

"Here you go." She said handing Tori a mug. "You spill that on my bed and you're sleeping on the sidewalk." She warned, to which Tori giggled.

"I'm not THAT drunk." She said. "Okay maybe." She said, laughing again and taking a sip of the coffee.

A small smile fixed itself on Jade's face while she drank her own coffee, the two of them sitting on the bed and leaning against the headboard as they finished the contents of their mugs in silence.

Tori must have been on the last sip or two because she drastically tipped her head back and gulped down the last bit.

"Done!" She said, sounding accomplished. She handed her mug to Jade.

"Kay, I'm bringing these downstairs, go brush your teeth I'll be right back." She said.

After they had gotten ready for bed, without any further mishaps thank god, they were both lying in bed.

Tori scooted herself closer to Jade and playfully stroked her cheek, now lying on her side to face Jade.

"Jadeyy." Tori cooed.

"What?"

Instead of answering Tori buried her head against Jade's pillow and shoulder and began kissing up the side of her neck.

Jade's skin instantly felt flushed while a tingle rolled over its surface.

"Tori, stop, you're drunk." She said, pulling her head back slightly.

"SOOO?" Tori asked, over annunciating. "We have sex all the time."

"It doesn't matter that we have sex all the time, you're— Uh!" Jade's words were cut off and her body jerked in response to the tan hand that was just shoved inside her underwear.

"Tori!" Jade scolded, yanking Tori's hand out of her pants. It's not that she didn't want to have sex with Tori, of course she did, but she knew that she would never hear the end of it in the morning. Tori would yell at her for letting her get drunk and then yell some more if she found out that they had sex while she was so wasted.

She met Tori's eyes and the pout on her face was practically heartbreaking it was so adorable.

"Go to sleep." Jade said firmly, hoping it would finally sink in through the drunk haze the brunette was still in.

"Fine." She replied, lower lip still jutting out persistently.

"Goodnight." Jade said, pecking Tori's lips, simultaneously changing them into a small smile.

"Night." Tori answered, rolling over to face away from her girlfriend but then backing up until her back was pressed up against Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes and slung an arm around Tori's waist, pulling her closer to her. She placed a kiss against her hair. And then promptly fell asleep. Drunk Tori was a hell of a lot of work.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! It turned out much sweeter rather than smuttier, I hope no one minds too much. Oh and everyone saw that new episode right? The bade was soo happy and fluffy! 3 (Yes I ship bade too, but only in the show. FFnet I am strictly jori lol) but it was poorly written in my opinion...**

**Also, if you feel like following my new instagram for nail art, it's: showmeyournails just thought I'd add that in here (:**

**Review! Because you love me! Jk review because you love Jori? Maybe a bit more accurate. **


End file.
